User blog:Harrypotterexpert101/Q
Hey y'all, Back in January I emailed Chris Morphew, and I got a response last month (I forgot to share this lol)! I promised this a long time ago, so sorry for the delay. Hope you find it interesting! Here are my questions and his answers: Questions: 1. Who/what inspired you to become an author? 2. Will there be a sequel to the Phoenix Files? 3. What do you think of the Phoenix Files Wiki? What needs to improve? 4. What New Years resolutions do you have in 2019? 5. Who is your favorite character in the series? Why? -Dave Responses: 1. "I've always loved stories - especially big, sprawling stories that span multiple books/movies/TV seasons. As a kid, I became obsessed with the Animorphs book series. (I'm pretty sure there's still a giant box of all my Animorphs books still sitting in my parents' garage somewhere...) Later came Harry Potter and Narnia. I was also a massive fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Lost on TV. My writing draws pretty heavily from all of those influences. More recently, I've become a massive fan of what Marvel Studios are doing with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The idea that you could release 20+ movies in 10 years that all fit together into one pretty coherent world seems ridiculous... but somehow, they're pulling it off!" 2. "From the start, I planned the Phoenix Files series to tell one overarching story with a clearly-defined beginning, middle, and end. I knew almost all the major details and plot twists of the last two books before I even started working on Arrival. And so, once Doomsday was finished, I really felt like I'd done what I'd set out to achieve, and the series was finished. Five years later, I've gone from 100% convinced of that to about 80% convinced. So, will there be another Phoenix Files book or series? Probably not. But I won't rule it out completely. If I ever come up with a story I think is worth revisiting that world for, and if my Phoenix Files publisher agrees and wants me to write it... then maybe." 3. "I think the Phoenix Files Wiki is awesome! No suggestions for improvement - I just think it's amazing how much work and energy you've put into it!" 4. "I've co-written other books since The Phoenix Files, but Doomsday was the last book I wrote on my own, under my own name. In 2019, I'm finally bringing out something new! I'll have more details to share in the coming months (it's a non-fiction project, completely different to anything I've written before) but I'm really excited about it! I'd also love to spend 2019 sketching out some plans for a new fiction project... but we'll see if I've got time for it!" 5. "There are plenty of characters I really enjoyed writing - but Jordan has always been my favourite. I love her courage. Not just her willingness to run headfirst into danger (which would make her a bit terrifying to be friends with sometimes!) but also her moral courage - her determination to stand up for what's right, and to seek the truth. To me, the Phoenix Files series is all about how we respond to and make sense of a world that's deeply broken - do we throw up our hands and despair that life is cruel and meaningless, or is it possible to find a bigger perspective that allows us to discover hope and meaning, even in the midst of tragedy? Over and over again, Jordan chooses the second option - to step out in faith and trust that there's a bigger, better story being told - and I think that's what makes her truly heroic." -Chris Morphew I hope everyone found this interesting! Cheers, — Harrypotterexpert101 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ursuul/images/0/0a/Council-icon-FANDOM.svg (talk) 23:53, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts